Why?
by Danni danger
Summary: After a Chance Meeting Will Logan and Kendall Find the girls of their dreams or will fate keep them apart? KendallxOC LoganXOC
1. Fate?

**A/N I don't own anything Nick owns the show and the Guys own themselves**

"Chloe Hurry up" Shayden said tossing a pillow at the lump on the bed

"Shayden shut up and go away" Chloe mumbled from under her blanket

"The concert is in three hours and we still need to get ready!" She exclaimed

"Ugh fine" Chloe said she kicked her legs over the bed she got up and walked toward the bathroom

"I have to Shower too ya know" Shayden Yelled at her best friend

"I know Shayden I won't be too long" Chloe shut the door and started the shower 20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom

"All yours Shayden" She said as she began to brush her waist-long dark brown hair

"Thank you did you use all the hot water?" Shayden asked in the doorframe

"No but hurry we still got to pick our outfits!" 15 minutes later Shayden came from the bathroom her dark Brown Hair coming just past her shoulders

"Okay know that we've both showered we need outfits" Shayden said

"Hmm I think you should wear the black cargo pants and the purple shirt with the skull" Chloe said

"And you should were the light Blue Baby-doll mini dress with the black leggings" Shayden said

After they got dressed, fixed their hair and did each other's makeup they caught the bus and went down to the arena as they were walking to the doors a limo came speeding down alley

"Look out" someone yelled Shayden and Chloe Jumped on a couple of boxes to avoid getting hit

"Shayden you Okay?" Chloe asked her dusting her dress off

"Yeah what about you?" Shayden said Chloe walked up to the limo

"Hey watch were your going you about killed me and my friend" Chloe said her Ice blue eyes full of rage the door opened and out stepped Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush

"We are so sorry are driver wasn't paying attention and he didn't see you!" he said

"Just watch out next time me and Shayden could've been hurt or killed" Chloe said

"Kendall they okay?" a boy popped his head I knew him as Logan

"I'm Fine my friend however may be in shock" Chloe pointed to Shayden

"Is she a fan?" Logan asked

"Yeah hang on" Chloe waved her hand in front of Shayden

"Will she be okay?" Kendall asked stepping closer Chloe's heart began beating faster

"I think so?" Chloe said taking in Kendall's smell Axe

"What I'd miss?" Shayden said coming out of her daze

"We about got ran over by big time rush" Chloe informed her

"Oh nice"

"Boys come on you on in 10" A woman said

"Kelly this Shayden and Chloe" James said Chloe jumped

"Whoa how long have you been behind me?" She Asked

"Oh about 5 minutes" He responded

"Oh Okay" Chloe said

"Kelly we about hit them with the limo" Carlos said

"Oh was anyone hurt?" she asked looking at the guys

"No we jumped on the boxes" Shayden answered

"Oh no the Paparazzi come on girls" Kendall grabbed my hand and Logan Grabbed Shayden's

* * *

Little did we know how much we would become involved


	2. Singing? For Who?

(A/N This is my first story so anyone that has any ideas on how I can make it better please feel free to message me anyway on with the story Kellie Pickler own the song (Best Days of your life) and Carrie Underwood Owns Just a Dream)

"What's going on?"Chloe said fixing her bracelet

"Sorry the Paparazzi can be awful and we didn't want you to be their next target" Logan said

"Um Logan can I have my hand back?" Shayden said

"Sorry" he let go turning a bright shade of red

"Boys get dressed!" Kelly said her voice was calm

"Okay Girls see you after the Show" Carlos said 2 minutes later the guys were on stage sing and dancing

"Well the concert is an hour long what do you want to do?" Shayden said

"Best days of your life?" Chloe said

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad  
You can't forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heels till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame

Chloe looked around and Kelly was standing there her mouth hanging open

"Oh My God You can SING?" Kelly asked

"I was just kidding around" Chloe Explained turning red

"You were awesome!" She said

"Why thank you Kelly see Logan I was Awesome!" James said flopping on the chair in front of the couch

"James I was talking about Chloe" she said

"Really?" Carlos said Grabbing a bottle of water

"She can sing really well!"

"Let's hear it" Kendall said sitting beside Chloe

"Shayden?" Chloe asked

"Oh No you're on your own" Shayden said

"Come on Chloe Sing to us" James said giving her his puppy dog look

"Ugh Fine" Chloe thought want to sing

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

"Wow Chloe you can sing really good" Kendall said

"It just a hobby" Chloe told them blushing

"Oh no Chloe we missed the bus" Shayden Yelled

"Crap now we have to walk six blocks" Chloe said putting her hand on her forehead

"No you don't we aren't going to let you walk to East LA at night" Logan said

"None friends of ours is going back to east LA this late" James said

"Well then my Rock star friends were are we going to stay?" Shayden asked moving over so Logan could sit down

"At the Palm Woods with us" Carlos said tossing a bottle of water to Kendall

"We don't want to intrude" Chloe said

"You won't Chloe PLEASE!!" James said giving his famous sad face

"Fine We'll Stay" Chloe finally gave in looking at Shayden

"Yes!" Carlos said high fiving Logan

"Come on guys' time to go" Kelly said heading to the door

"Okay Chloe Shayden just stay with us and don't answer any Questions" Logan said taking Shayden's hand

As the six teens walked out the door Chloe felt as they were being watched

**AT THE PALM WOODS**

"Here we are Girls" Kendall said opening the door they walked into the apartment Chloe and Shayden's dropped open

"Swirly Slide!" Chloe said running to the slide

"See I told you Girls dig the Slide" Carlos said walking to the Stairs to go slide

"Chloe Act You Age" Shayden scolded playfully

"Nope I like acting Five" Chloe said sliding down

"Kendall?" Chloe said

"Yeah?" he responded looking at her

"Me and Shayden don't have any clothes" Chloe told him

"Oh that could be a problem" Kendall said thinking

"I got it you can use some of our clothes" he said he walked into a room and came back out with a t-shirt and some shorts

"Here you go bathroom is right there" he told Shayden

"What about me?" Chloe asked

"You can use Kendall's Room" James said from the couch

"May I?" Chloe asked looking at Kendall

"Yeah go for it" He said Chloe walked in to the room and shut the door

"Kendall Likes Chloe" Logan sang

"So Logan likes Shayden" Kendall sang a few seconds later both the bathroom and Kendall's doors opened when Chloe stepped out Kendall's Breath got caught in his throat

"_Whoa Chloe looks so amazing" _he thought andLogan was thinking the same thing about Shayden

"Hey thanks for the Clothes" Shayden said sitting between Carlos and Logan

"Yeah thanks" Chloe said sitting between Kendall and James

"How are we going to Sleep?" Shayden Asked

"Uh James and Carlos can double because Carlos has 2 beds and Chloe can stay with Kendall and Shayden can stay with me" Logan said

"That's fine with us" Shayden said

Chloe was on cloud nine she got to stay with Kendall they all said goodnight and went to their rooms

"Um I'll sleep on the couch" Kendall said grabbing his pillow

"Kendall you can sleep on the bed to" Chloe said hoping he'd say yes

"Chloe You sure?" He asked _say yes please_ he thought

"Yeah I'm sure" She said

Don't worry Drama in the next chapter I may update again tonight if I don't fall asleep =)


End file.
